Due to excellent optical properties, acrylic resin is applicable in various fields such as lens, auto parts, lighting parts, and various electronic displays. However, the acrylic resin in the prior art has the disadvantages of poor flexibility.
For the method for obtaining acrylic resin with flexibility, for example, in Patent Document 1, a method of cast polymerization of a polymerizable composition with specific poly(meth)acrylate and monovinyl monomer as main component is proposed. However, although the flexibility at room temperature of the acrylic resin obtained through cast polymerization of the polymerizable composition is improved, the problem that the flexibility at low temperature close to −30° C. is poor occurs.
In addition, as a composition for obtaining a formed body of acrylic resin with excellent flexibility at low temperature, for example, in Patent Document 2, an optical resin composition containing (A) an acrylic acid derivative, (B) an acrylic derivative polymer and (C) a high-molecular-weight crosslinking agent is proposed. However, due to strong adhesion, a formed body obtained in Patent Document 2 is not suitable for use as an optical component in light guiding plates.